Regime
The Regime is an organisation founded by Superman in an alternate timeline. Comprised of elite soldiers, the Regime is dedicated to maintaining his totalitarian regime on Earth. History Founding At some point in a possible future, Lois Lane would be killed, with Batman having been unable to prevent it. Superman, unhinged with grief, was left susceptible to Darkseid's Anti-Life equation and became a malevolent tyrant ruling the planet. He presumably founded the Regime Soldiers to aid him in his totalitarian Regime of Earth, mercilessly killing anybody who opposes him. Batman promptly founded the Insurgency in order to combat this new threat, thus beginning the long Injustice War. Injustice War Batman, in desert clothing, exits a bunker, and watches his Insurgency allies approach. He meets with them and asks for the Kryptonite rock, the only remaining hope of defeating Superman. However, they open the box to reveal only green light bulbs. They apologise to him and hold Batman at gunpoint. He follows through with their commands as the undercover Regime Soldiers reveal themselves to Batman and the Insurgents. They execute them, as Batman watches helplessly. Angered, he begins a killing spree and guns down multiple stormtroopers, while helping some of his surviving Insurgents escape the area. Although he manages to take down most of the Regime Soldiers while Parademons invade the area and abduct many humans there, Batman is eventually overwhelmed by the remaining soldiers there who could barely restrain him. He snaps one of their necks, but then is brutally beaten by the other stormtroopers. Seeing the damage that Batman was inflicting on the stormtroopers and their inability to restrain him, a Parademon knocks Batman unconscious. Batman recuperates chained up in the bunker with his few remaining Insurgent allies, eyeing them helplessly. Superman himself then lands in the bunker, and his Regime Soldiers reverently kneel before their leader. He approaches Batman, swiftly murdering the other Insurgency members with his heat vision. Superman then unmasks the horrified and visibly scared vigilante. He expresses his anger at Bruce for letting "her" die, as she was "his world". Superman gives Batman one final sinister sneer, and ruthlessly kills him by tearing Batman's heart from his chest, thereby ending the Injustice War. Members Superman * Name: Clark Kent * Status: Alive * Description: Clark Kent, born with the Kryptonian name Kal-El, is an incredibly powerful alien superhero of the House of El, one of the extremely few survivors of the destruction of Krypton, and a former investigative reporter of the Daily Planet. When Kal-El's father, Jor-El, realised that Krypton was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent their son to Earth, where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. After he was adopted by Jonathan and Martha, Clark grew up in Smallville, Kansas, where Jonathan eventually revealed the truth behind his alien heritage. Following Jonathan's death, Clark travelled across North America on a pilgrimage and eventually, upon the discovery of a Kryptonian vessel, inadvertently summoned the war criminal General Zod and the Sword of Rao. When Zod planned to rejuvenate Krypton on Earth, Clark was forced to fight his fellow Kryptonians during the Battle of Metropolis, and resorted to killing Zod. In the wake of the Kryptonian invasion, he continued protecting the people of Earth, using the moniker Superman. At some point, Clark's lover, Lois Lane, would be killed. Clark blamed Bruce Wayne, who had been unable to prevent it, for her death. Superman, unhinged with grief, was left susceptible to Darkseid's Anti-Life equation and became a malevolent tyrant ruling the planet. He presumably founded the Regime Soldiers to aid him in his totalitarian Regime of Earth, mercilessly killing anybody who opposes him. Relationships Category:Teams